Meet your Father
by CrazyPsychopathicRabbit
Summary: AU Never had Kyoya imagined that he would meet his father in the way he does. At the funeral of his mother was certainly not what the seven year old had in mind.


CPR/KM: Hope you like it, Imouto...  
>Lilly: Sleep woman, you are still sick!<br>CPR/KM: Mhn!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR!

**Summary:** Never had Kyoya imagined that he would meet his father in the way he does. At the funeral of his mother was certainly not what the seven year old had in mind.

**Warnings:** AU, OOCness

**Pairings:** Surprise

**Word prompt:** Mother

_**Meet your Father**_

A little boy not older than seven years was seen staring with empty eyes at the grave in front of him. Well, more like the tombstone. The boy in question was dressed in all black bringing his pale skin more out which he had inherited from his mother. Dull blue eyes were staring unseeing at the name writing on the tombstone while raven black hair was ruffled by the passing wind. Said hair was normally neatly combed while some bangs were hanging into his eyes and his hair hide a little of his ears. But not right now.

"Kaa-chan," whispered the boy out while staring at the grave of his mother.

The boy went by the name of Hibari Kyoya and was missing his mother dearly. She was the only one that had not thought of him as a monster when he fought back against the children older than him. She didn't call him a devil's spawn just because he didn't show his emotion often. No, she loved him and supported him in a way only a mother could. Hell, she even encouraged him to never let himself to be put down and always to fight back. But now she wouldn't do that anymore.

A glare suddenly found its way onto his face and a sneer onto his lips when he thought about those doctors that were supposed to help her. _`Stupid doctors, telling lies about Kaa-chan, they should have tried harder! Why didn't they? I'll bite them to death for lying!_´ young Hibari thought with a dark expression.

"Tch, I show them," muttered Hibari while staring at the grave and swearing his little oath. "I show them, Kaa-chan, for lying about you and not for trying harder."

Unknown to the little boy a man was watching him. Said male was dressed in a black trench coat and black slacks with polished leather shoes at his feed. The man's face was set into an emotionless mask while grey-blue eyes were staring with hidden curiosity at the little boy standing alone at the grave. Blond hair which looked nearly bleached white was in a neat cut. Yet, some bangs were hanging into the eyes and hiding the ears, much like Hibari's cut.

This man went by the name of Alaude and was actually the seven year old boy's father. Not that said boy knew this. Alaude himself hadn't known that he was a father until after he had gotten the letter from Hibari's deceased mother. It had surprised him greatly, which he would never admit when asked, when he had read the letter and it was explained to him why he was never told. It had actually pained Alaude to read those lines from his first friend and secret love. Not that he had ever told that the woman in question.

But it was too late now, she was dead and he never got the chance to meet that woman again. It was a great regret for him. It surprised him that she had forgiven him in the latter after he had just left without telling her after their one night together. She had forgiven him for never calling or dropping by. But then again, it was so like her to do so. She just knew him so well. Maybe, just maybe, if he had dropped by, he would have met his son earlier and not under those circumstances. But it was just a big maybe and too late to change this now.

"Hn, Hibari Kyoya, a fitting name," Alaude murmured while walking over to the boy.

It was time to meet his son for the very first time.

"Who the hell are you?" Hibari hissed out, turning around suddenly.

"Hn, you got good senses there, Hibari Kyoya," Alaude commented, not answering the boy.

Narrowing his eyes at the unknown man in front of him, Hibari bared his teeth at the man. He hadn't taken his tonfas with him to the funeral; he hadn't wanted to disrespect his mother's resting place like that. Even though, he could already hear his mother scolding him about it. How it was important to always have a weapon with you because you never know when you need it. But still, he hadn't taken one with him although his mother had drilled it into him to do so always.

Keeping his eyes still at the man that looked disturbingly like an older version of himself, if you didn't count the different colouring of them. _`What is this man doing here?_´ he asked himself while the man stared down at him. He was about to speak up when the stranger spoke up first.

"Hn, you are my son and I am here to take you with me," the man spoke. "It was a request of your mother."

This actually shocked Hibari and he stared with slightly widened eyes at the man that called himself his father. If he really was his father, why had he never showed up in his and his mother's life? Why had he not helped his mother when she needed it? A burning hate began to curse through his veins and a snarled escaped his lips. He wouldn't go with this man. Not now, not ever. This man was no father of his. _`He was not here for Kaa-chan when she needed help, he was never here! He is no father!_´ Hibari thought seething.

Alaude sighed when he saw the expression on his son's face. His son, it was strange to refer to that boy like that. He tasted foreign to him on his tongue and in his mind. Because, as far as Alaude was concerned, he was not a family person and he sure as hell was no father material. But now he was, he had a son. A son that needed him, even though said boy was rather angry with him and he had a good idea as to why.

"I know what you are thinking, boy," Alaude decided to speak up. "But I could have done nothing to help your mother. She would have died anyways."

Growling, Hibari decided that he did not like that answer and attacked the man that dared to call himself his father. It was only good that all the other people had already left or there would surely have been some shouting by now. Alaude on the other hand stayed calmly where he was and just took a hold of the boy when he was close enough. He held Hibari in a way that made it impossible for the boy to attack, yet he had enough room to move around normally.

"Hn, just like your mother when she first saw me," murmured Alaude out while holding a struggling Hibari.

Of course, Hibari heard this and stared at the man and stopped his struggling to free himself.

"I got your attention, huh? Now listen here, boy," Alaude started. "I know that you are sad about your mother dying and that you want to cry. Don't deny it," Alaude said with a sharp look when he saw Hibari open his mouth to deny this. "I can see it in your eyes."

Dumbfounded, Hibari stared at the blond. How was this man able to know this with just looking into his eyes? It should be impossible! No one could read him like this safe for his mother. But here comes this stranger and said that he knew it from a look into his eyes. How was this possible?

Of course, Hibari did miss his mother, a big deal that is. But he hadn't cried since her death or when the doctors had told him that she was gone. Many people thought this was surreal and thought Hibari more of the spawn of the devil than ever. Because, surely, the boy had to cry over his dead mother, right? After all, he missed her and every little child cried when something like this happened. But no, not Hibari, it was not the case with him. It made the people think that this boy had no feelings in him and think of him heartless.

It didn't bother the boy up to now. Why did this stranger have to remind him? He had told himself that if he didn't feel sad about his mother's death, didn't acknowledge it that it was not real. That his mother was just sleeping for a period of time and wake up again. That she would wait for him and hug him at his next visit to the hospital, like usual when she was kept there. But those hopes had just been crushed to dust by this man. Hibari hated him.

He hated the man for being his father.

He hated him for not being able to help his mother.

He hated him for seeing that he was actually sad.

He hated him for knowing that he actually wanted to cry.

He hated him for destroying his hopes of his mother just sleeping.

He hated him and nothing would change that.

Alaude stared at the boy that had lowered his head after he had spoken those words and let out a silent sigh. He could feel how the emotions inside the boy were whirling up a storm and they were just waiting to break free. Although, Alaude hated to show his emotions because it was a sign of weakness but even he knew that a child shouldn't do so. Maybe it had something to do with the fact as to who the mother of the boy was but this boy should be allowe-. No, this boy should want to cry for his mother and demand her to be back and NOT take it in stride and act like nothing is wrong.

Alaude wouldn't allow that because he knew that Hibari's mother would actually make his life a living hell should he allow that. It didn't matter if the woman was dead or not then, she would always find a way to make him pay for such things. She always had been able to pull this off.

"Cry already, boy," Alaude tried to say in a soothing voice, but it came more out like an order.

Wincing just a little bit on the inside when he heard how his voice sounded like, it made Alaude wonder if he really was cut out to be a father. _`Hn, this will not work out at all_,´ Alaude thought to himself and was about to try to think of a solution when he felt something move. Well, it was more like a certain someone moving that was in his hold. And it wasn't exactly moving per se, it was more of a trembling and shaking while quiet sniffles were heard.

Eyes widening, Alaude panicked a little. What was he supposed to do now? He had just said those words to egg the boy on. He hadn't really thought that Hibari would actually do it! Hibari on the other hand couldn't believe that he was actually crying like a baby right and was beating himself mentally up for it. Crying in front of a stranger like that, even though the stranger was supposed to be his father, it just wouldn't do!

But try as he might, he couldn't get the tears to stop. It was like a dam had broken inside him and the tears were already rolling down his flushed cheeks. His nose was running and he sniffled while quiet sobs and hiccups left his quivering lips. He wanted his mother right now and not that stranger. He wanted to be hugged by her and comforted. He did not want to be held like some doll by this man who tried to give comfort.

"K- Kaa-chan," stuttered Hibari out with a hiccup.

Alaude twitched when he heard the pathetic sounding voice from the boy and was about to berate him for showing his emotion like that in the open. _`You idiot! You were the one that told him to cry! Comfort him already!_´ why did his conscious sounded like his deceased lover? Sighing, Alaude tried to think of what do to now.

Still sniffling and sobbing quietly, Hibari's whole body was shaking. Alaude stared for a few moments at the boy before he decided that maybe a hug would help the boy. Although, he was quite sure that it wouldn't work to calm the boy down. _`I just have to see if it works, he isn't the only that misses her_,´ Alaude thought while actually pulling the shaking boy into a hug, an awkward one that is. But it was still a hug.

"K- Kaa-chan! I want my Kaa-chan!" Hibari demanded in a breaking voice while burrowing his head into the chest in front of him.

Yes, he may hate the man that was his father. But right now, his father was the only person to actually give him comfort right now. Just for this moment, he was willing to forget his hate for the man and let himself being comforted.

Murmuring, Alaude petted slightly the boy's back, "Ah, of course, you do. I tell you a secret, though."

Not even looking up at those words, Hibari just fisted his little hands into the man's trench coat and sobbed more into the chest in front of him. His tears wetting the fabric thoroughly while quiet sniffles became louder, yet they were a little muffled too due to his head burrowed into the chest.

"I may not show it but," Alaude started while staring off in the distance a little, his eyes adapting a faraway look. "I do miss your mother, I always have and that won't be changing, ever."

But Hibari didn't really hear those words. He was too deep into his sorrow, yet he registered them somewhere. But it didn't stop his crying, yet maybe those words were actually a little help for the little boy. They may not be it for now but sometime later in his life they will be. But for now, he would drown in his sorrow for his mother and only think later of those words.

"W- Want her bac- back!"

Ah, what a horrible way for a son to meet his father for a very first time. And this was such a cruel way to start a father-son bond, too.

CPR/KM: ... _coughing like hell_ Urgh...

Lilly: _in tears and blowing her nose into a tissue_ WAA! SO SAD!

Hibari: Y- You! You made me into an Herbivore!  
>CPRKM: Get over it, Kyo-chan! You are just seven years old here! Of course, you are not a Carnivore yet! Get over yourself! _coughs to death_  
>Lilly: P- Please r- read an- and review <em>cries<em>


End file.
